


Tickle Monster

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non-Consensual Tickling, Short & Sweet, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Ben finds love, comfort, and a few kicks to the ribs when he tickles Rey.





	Tickle Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [okaypianist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okaypianist/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this silly, tooth-rotting fluff. :)

Ben found Rey sitting out on their porch on Chandrila, watching the sunset. It was such a peaceful scene, a cup of tea by her side, a book in her hand, and he knew she was content there. Really, it brought a smile to his face to see his wife so relaxed.

It brought him an even bigger smile to think about what would happen next.

Rey _hated_ being tickled. She’d cry out and kick her legs and wouldn’t calm down until Ben pressed his lips to her shoulder or flattened his hands across her breasts, signalling that the tickles were over. But it was worth it for the smile and laughter it would bring to her face. She had the most beautiful smile and Ben really loved making her laugh.

She was lucky her shoes were still on and tucked under her knees. He could only go for her sides this time.  
  
For a moment, a little twinge of guilt flashed across his stomach. He shouldn’t. His beautiful wife deserved all the peace in the world after the hard life she had. All the times she had suffered or worked the hardest out of anyone. And he was proud to be able to give that to her after all she had done for him, helped support him as he dissolved the First Order. Rey was the strongest person he knew. She didn’t let him get away with anything.

Which is exactly why she’d get a few good accidental hits to his ribs in before he could placate her. Worth it.  
  
After he did though, they’d be putty in each other’s hands. The porch really wouldn’t be such a bad place to cuddle up for awhile. ( _Cuddling. Now there was something he never even thought about in his old life._ ) There weren’t many other houses around, so they could likely enjoy themselves until things got a bit more serious. He’d carry her inside to their bed and they could continue. Or maybe she’d be sleepy by then and Ben would tuck her in.  Perhaps she’d get that peaceful evening after all.

He leaned in to kiss the top of her head.   
  
That would throw her off balance. Rey wouldn’t suspect that he was about to tickle her if he was being sweet, and they could avoid a repeat of that time where he surprised her so much that she accidentally gave him a nosebleed. That had been the only time it hadn’t been worth it. Rey thought that had cured Ben of his “incessant need” to do something she hated, but he’d gone back at it again once his nose had healed and deftly avoided the whip of her head.   
  
“Mm, hey baby,” she murmured from her perch.   
  
Sure, she kind of hated it, but even Rey had to admit that the results were fun. She loved a chance to laugh until her breath ran out. And if Ben could do it more often without tickling her, he would. If only he wasn’t terrible at jokes. She usually only laughed that hard because he’d done something stupid. So tickling it was.   
  
He began to make his move.

“ _Don’t you dare, Solo._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's be honestly, no one likes being tickled, but just about everyone loves tickling people. It's fun, and it's even more fun when it leads to make outs.


End file.
